Graphics application program interfaces (API's) have been instrumental in allowing applications to be written to a standard interface and to be run on multiple platforms, i.e. operating systems. Examples of such graphics API's include Open Graphics Library (OpenGL®) and D3D™ transform and lighting pipelines. OpenGL® is the computer industry's standard graphics API for defining 2-D and 3-D graphic images. With OpenGL®, an application can create the same effects in any operating system using any OpenGL®—adhering graphics adapter. OpenGL® specifies a set of commands or immediately executed functions. Each command directs a drawing action or causes special effects.
Thus, in any computer system which supports this OpenGL® standard, the operating system(s) and application software programs can make calls according to the standard, without knowing exactly any specifics regarding the hardware configuration of the system. This is accomplished by providing a complete library of low-level graphics manipulation commands, which can be used to implement graphics operations.
A significant benefit is afforded by providing a predefined set of commands in graphics API's such as OpenGL®. By restricting the allowable operations, such commands can be highly optimized in the driver and hardware implementing the graphics API. On the other hand, one major drawback of this approach is that changes to the graphics API are difficult and slow to be implemented. It may take years for a new feature to be broadly adopted across multiple vendors.
With the impending integration of transform operations into high speed graphics chips and the higher integration levels allowed by semiconductor manufacturing, it is now possible to make part of the geometry pipeline accessible to the application writer. There is thus a need to exploit this trend in order to afford increased flexibility in visual effects. In particular, there is a need to provide a new computer graphics programming model and instruction set that allows convenient implementation of changes to the graphics API, while preserving the driver and hardware optimization afforded by currently established graphics API's.
As the geometry pipeline becomes more and more accessible to the application writer, there is a further need for the ability to execute more and more specific functions on a high speed graphics chips. Traditionally, functions such as sine, cosine, exponentials, and logarithms have been carried out utilizing a central processing unit or a texture look-up operation. Unfortunately, such prior art techniques are notorious for being resource expensive, not very accurate, and producing high latencies. There is thus a need for implementing such functions in hardware while making the same available to the application writers.